


Sirius Black Fell into the Veil

by Clarizia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death Chamber, Department of Mysteries, England - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Ministry of Magic, Other, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, RIP, RIP Sirius, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, VEIL, dumbledore - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarizia/pseuds/Clarizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black fell into the veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black Fell into the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirius Black Fell into the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132188) by 千灯是个镇. 



Sirius Black fell into the veil.

*

Sirius laid onto Hogwarts’ grassland. England was wet and comfortable in this season of the year. April’s warmness sure made its way into Sirius’s head. It was a good season for a good nap after lunch; the fuzzy grass wasn't too sharp at this time—it was at the right height, and it made Sirius thought of the squashy armchair right beside the fireplace in winter. He could see the Astronomy Tower from here. It was the highest place in Hogwarts, and inside it, there were twisted and crooked stairs that could end up in nowhere. Oh, but he did know clearly where each of them would end, didn't he? He had walked through every one of the stairs countless of times in nighttime, and his friends were with him. Students were not allowed to go onto the tower after class, but he was Sirius, that Sirius.

There were often sounds coming up from the Black Lake. He knew that it was made by the merpeople under the lake. Sirius remembered clearly of the first day they came into Hogwarts. Every new students made their way from the South Bank of Hogsmeade Station over the Black Lake (by boat) and into the castle. The rubber trees planted just beside the lake casted down a large piece of shadow, as he could recall clearly as well. They talked about the huge squid and cuttlefish under the lake, and they also talked about the ways to put them into their houses, which was all half self-made-up and half heard from their elder siblings. Then they walked into the hall. The first thing he saw was the sparkling candlelight on the long table, then they raised their head and were all stunned by the sky-beautiful ceiling.

Sirius was put into Gryffindor. Of course he would be put into Gryffindor. He was a Black, but he was so different.

Gryffindor’s dormitory was decorated with dark red and gold, warm but vivid and with life. And every students in Gryffindor had the same personality as their colour, no matter in daytime or in nighttime. He met James, Remus, and Peter, they went out in night and caused trouble. James had a passed-down invisible cloak—it was a great tool for their adventure, since it could hide them from Filch. They explored as many secret passages as they could, every secret rooms, and broke every rules as possible. They even made the greatest map ever—the Marauder’s Map.

Sirius was handsome and charming, and he was also—well, kind of born in a “noble” family, and arrogant, so he had a few girlfriends before, but he soon found out that friends were so much more interesting than girlfriends. They even learned to change into their Animagus form to accompany Remus during full-moon.

He would never forget the Whomping Willow—that vicious guy who would calm down if you touches its scar. That sounds like someone he knew. He and James and Peter would change into their Animagus form, climbed through their way into the Shrieking Shack, and found their way to their friend.

He left his home when he was sixteen. His mother burnt his name off from the family tapestry, but Sirius did not hate her for this. He was filled with joy that day, he remembered. No more bloody Black businesses, since his goody little brother would be a better choice than him to carry on the “Black’s glory”.

He was the best man on James and Lily’s wedding. Everyone was happy that day. Everybody was wearing formal robes, the whole manor decorated into a romantic and fancy hall, and the pure-white tablecloths were covered with fruit pies and cocktails on it.

That was the best day of his life.

Sirius laid onto Hogwarts’ grassland, and he could feel the wind that blew across his face.

*

The Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries was cold and dark. A huge archway stood at the middle, the curtain that hung onto it fluttered lightly.

Sirius Black fell into the veil.


End file.
